


Where your heart is

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: Just a oneshot following a prompt that was suggested to me on Twitter.Thank you, Navaros ;)





	Where your heart is

_"Meet me at mine in an hour. Need to talk to you."_

The detective couldn't have been more cryptical in her message, and the poor Devil was pacing his penthouse since the second he had read it. Things between them were.... Well, complicated. Chloe still seemed shocked about being in the know that he was The Devil, and Lucifer wasn't quite sure about how to act everytime they were together. 

They were walking on eggs, both careful and afraid they could hurt the other with a word or a behavior, and sometimes it wasn't easy to accept this change in their partnership. Friendship. _Whatever_ it was. 

So, the message scared him way too much. He could've lived in a world with a distant detective, but not in one in which she didn't want him by her side, at least at work. And his deepest fear was exactly this... That suddenly Chloe had decided to say goodbye to him for good. 

Shrugging his shoulders as if he wanted to free his mind and body from that thought, he took his elevator and, with his faithful Corvette, ran through the streets of LA to face his destiny. 

* * *

The house was suspiciously silent. Usually, he could've heard the spawn's shouts and Chloe's reprimand, but that night... That night silence hit him like a rock suddenly thrown on his chest. 

Before he could panic, his fist knocked at the door and he started to feel clearly his heart raging in his cage. _Bloody feelings_... 

Barely a minute later, a suspiciously serious Beatrice opened said door and they both stared at each other for a moment. "Lucifer..." Her voice lacked her usual joy and the fact that she didn't throw her arms around him alerted the Devil. "Spawn... Where's your mother?" Bloody hell, why did his voice tremble? He sounded pathetic. 

"In the kitchen. She's... Not in a good mood." The little girl whispered those last words as if she was confessing a murder, and that made him arch his eyebrows in clear confusion. Maybe his instinct was right, after all. An angry detective was never a good thing. 

Like a convict on his way to the gallows, he moved his feet to the kitchen and in five long strides here he was... Standing at a stunning, red dressed detective, a perfectly decorated cake with a devil-moji on it and bottles of juice and wine. 

"As far as I remember, two years ago you gave a party for your birthday." 

She stated, before he coul've said something. "Ah... Yes?" Now, he really was confused. 

"Now I know it was only an occasion to celebrate... Well, your ego." She laughed, and he laughed too. Like an idiot, if he might admit. "But still... I realized we didn't celebrate anything else. Work, the all lieutenant thing, and then... Well, this -" her hands indicated him, but he could say she was only nervous. Not scared. Nor angry. He was allowed to breathe again, then, even if just a little? 

"All these things kept us apart, and I feel like... Like I miss you. _Us_." 

Lucifer's heart skipped many beats, and he was already walking to her with a smile full of hope. But she stopped him with one simple gesture of her hand, the table still separating them. "Let me finish this, please..." She whispered, and he could only nod and wait. Without having a hint of what was happening in her mind. 

"After... After I _saw_ you, I told you it was okay, for me, to keep working together. Because there was a part of me that didn't want you to leave. I still don't want you to disappear from my life. But I had to process it all. So... I started doing researches - again - and talking to Linda. And there was one thing... " her eyes became watery, and again the Devil felt the urge to reassure her. But everything in her speech told him to stay still. 

"Detective..." Again she stopped him and cleared her throat. 

"There was one thing that hit me straight to the heart. Each story, every version of it had something in common: the Devil... _You_ were thrown out of your home. I can avoid all the bullshit written in the Bible but this... I just can't stop thinking about this." Her gaze was lost, and Lucifer felt a familiar pain in his chest while pondering her last words. 

"I realized I was throwing you out of my life, of our lives..." Chloe looked at her spawn, and he realized only then her presence in a corner of the kitchen. "And the last thing I want is for you to feel... Lonely." 

She moved from behind the kitchen island and walked in front of him, taking his hands in hers. True to his word, he stayed silent, sensing she had something else to say. "I know you have the penthouse, and Lux and only you know how many houses in LA. But..." She took a little box from her pocket and gave it to him. 

Without a word, he opened it and his breath catches in his throat... It was a key. A simple, silver key with a Devil-moji as key chain. " What... "

"I know you don't need a key to come in, since you break in here all the time without it." She chuckled, and then closed her hand around his and the key "But I want you to know that from now on, this can be your home, too. If you want to, of course." 

For once, Lucifer was speechless. He kept looking at her blue eyes, at their hands, at her daughter and the detective's words kept on playing in his head. 

_Home_... 

She was offering him a place. Not a fancy, luxurious house. Just... Her place. With her boring dvd's and books, with cheap alcohol and no food, with her daughter's sketches everywhere... And his heart melt with joy. Because this... This imperfection could've actually been his home. 

"I don't know what to say..." 

She grinned, then looked at Trixie with amused eyes. "There's something else you have to see. Right, Trix?" 

The little girl mirrored her mother's grin and nodded. "Come with me! And hurry up, I really want to eat that cake!" 

He followed her, the detective walked behind him, and he still felt like he was in a very vivid dream. Was it real? 

The little urchin opened the door next to her mother's room, and the Devil arched his eyebrows in confusion. 

"This room was... Extra. I forced Maze to take away all the strange things she had in here and I took away my boxes. Me and Trixie repainted the walls and... She wanted to decorate it with some of her drawings." 

He was silent, more like in shock. And Chloe sensed it. Of course she did...

"It's not a home, without your personal space...  You can put here everything you want. You can also take away the drawings if you don't like them. You are... Free to do as you like. Even... Even say no." Now she was nervous, and she was torturing her hands... 

But he didn't feel able to say a word. So, for the first time in his immortal life, he felt his eyes filling with tears that didn't bear sadness or rage, and his arms stretched by their own will to hug her. Tight... Tight... _Tighter_... 

And he silently cried, while her hands delicately caressed his spine. "This... You have no idea what it means to me..." He whispered, trying to regain his usual control. 

"So... You like it?" Chloe searched his eyes for the answer, and smiled when she found it. 

"Like it? Det-.. Chloe... I've never felt like this before. Are you sure... You really want this? Me?" 

She put her hands on his face and smiled, again "You're part of this family, Lucifer."

The weight in his chest disappeared. His fears, his doubts vanished and suddenly... Suddenly he didn't care about anything else. His Father, his siblings, his past... All forgotten for the moment. Because now, in front of him, he had his chance of happiness. His hope. He took his arms around her again, crying and chuckling at the same time in a way he would've normally considered pathetic. But he didn't care... 

"Ew... Can we eat the cake, now?" Came the disgusted voice of the little girl behind them, and the two adults laughed while trying to regain some sort of control. 

"Of course, monkey. It's a welcome party, after all!" 

"Yay! Oh, and then you promised me a movie AND monopoly. Lucifer, will you stay here?" 

He watched Beatrice dragging her mother down the stairs and simply smiled. 

Family... 

This was what the words meant: pure, simple joy. 

"I'll stay... But only if I won't be the shoe!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, love me some fluff...


End file.
